Backstory Nr.1 von Akoasma
Vor langer Zeit, in einer anderen Welt ?: Sie sind überall.. Sie fliegen durch die Straßen.. Komm in jedes Haus.. Nirgendwo sind wir sicher.. Kein Entkommen.. keine Flucht.. Kein Entkommen.. keine Flucht.. Plötzlich öffnet sich knarrend die Haustür & er atmet erschrocken auf ?: Sie sind hier drin! Sie haben mich aufgespürt! Ein unverständliches Geflüster & Gebrabbel macht sich in seinen Kopf breit & er scheint unerkennbare Wesen werden sichtbar ?: Sie werden mich nich in ihre Finger kriegen! Keinen Schritt weiter! Entsichert eine Waffe & is bereit zu schießen falls nötig ?: Ich schieße! Ich werde.. Er betätigt den Abzug & schießt ?: Nein! Ich muss fliehn! Ich muss hier weg! Oh Gott nein! Tentakel in der Finsternis! Das Fenster! Das Fenster! Das Fenster aus das er fliehen wollte wird von außen durch Tentakel zerstört & kein Ausweg is mehr erkennbar ?: Nur im Tod bin ich frei! Er hält sich seine Waffe an den Kopf & will erneut schießen. Jedoch wird er aufgehalten & hört eine weitere Stimme A: Wirste wohl hierbleiben? ?: Nein! Sie haben mich! Ich bin verdammt! Das is mei Ende! Mei Untergang! A: Halt ma ein Moment deine Klappe. Was siehst du? ?: Tentakel! Augen! Sie greifen nach mir! Starrend, glucksend! Ein ewiger Strudel! Farblose Farbe! Endlose Dunkelheit! A: Hmm.. ?: & Licht.. ein dunkelblaues, leuchtendes Licht! A: Ja, hoiii das bin ich. Konzentrier dich auf das Licht, dann is alles in Ordnung. Solange du mich ansiehst, könn dir die Tentakel nix anhaben. ?: Ich sehe.. ich sehe.. Stimmen, beißender Lärm! A: Äarch.. konzentrier dich nur auf mich! Dann sag mir was de hörst! Was sagen die Stimmen? ?: Ich.. ich kanns nich verstehen! A: Streng dich an! ?: Dunkelheit.. ich spüre Dunkelheit! Warmer Griff, schleimige Untiefen! Fremder.. Fremder.. bodenloser Abgrund! Das Ende.. das Ende! Ein Name.. ein Name! A: Was für ein Name? ?: Z.. Zvm.. A: Ja? ?: Kskr.. A: Hä?:o ?: Ende.. das Ende.. das Ende is da! A: Hallo, in Licht sehn! Biste taub?! Hey Trottel, ich rede mit dir! Sieh in das verdammte Licht! Doch dann wird die Verbindung unterbrochen & Ako sitzt mit einem Monsterjäger Namens Salavus zusammen, die versuchen herauszufinden, was verantwortlich für den Wahnsinn is, der die Leute dieser Welt heimsucht S: Was is passiert? A: Er is unkonzentriert. Er hört mir nich mehr zu. S: Aber.. wir haben nu einen Namen. A: Ja.. große Klasse Was solln wir mit einem Namen wie "Zvm Kskr" anfangen? Weiß der Deivel was hier los is! S: Dir.. sagt dieser Name nix? A: Nöö, nie gehört.. Was auch immer Besitz von den Menschen hier ergriffen hat, hält ihren Geist eisern umklammert. Ich kann weder ihre Gedanken lesen, noch Einfluss nehmen, was in ihren Köpfen passiert. S: & was tun wir jetz? A: Lass mich nachdenken.. S: Mit jeder Minute die wir verstreichen lassen, werden weitere Menschen mit diesem Wahnsinn infiziert! Wir haben kaum noch Zeit! A: Was mit den Menschen passiert, interessiert mich ehrlich gesagt herzlich wenig. Alles was ich hier will, is herausfinden, was zum Deivel verantwortlich is für diesn Wahnsinn. Ich bin verrückte Menschen gewohnt, ich verursache gern die ein oder andere Identitätskrise. Aber was hier los is, dass is nich bloß eine Seuche. Irgendein mächtiges Wesen hat die Kontrolle über euer Unterbewusstsein übernommen. S: Ein Wesen Namens Zvm'Kskr anscheinend. A: Anscheinend. Hm.. du bist doch ein guter Jäger Salavus oder? S: Das will ich behaupten! Ich habe mehr Bestien getötet als ich zähln kann. A: & du würdest dich auch als stabilen Geist bezeichnen? S: Ich haben in meinen 50 Arbeitsjahren gesehn die mich erschüttern konnte. Mei Verstand is gestählt. A: Gut, dann such dir deine Lieblingswaffe aus & mach dich bereit für ne Jagd. Wir gehn da jetz rein. S: Äääh.. wo rein? A: In den Verstand dieses Dorftrottels. S: Äääh.. wie bitte?! A: Du hast mich verstanden, die Antworten die wir suchen sind irgendwo in den Untiefen seines Unterbewusstseins & wenn ich ihn nich dazu bringen kann, zu erzählen was los is, dann müssn wirs uns eben direkt ansehn. S: Äääh.. in Ordnung. Ich.. ja ich mache mich bereit! Einige Zeit verstreicht & Salavus kommt in einer traditionell, alten Jägertracht zurück. Sie enthält ne Gesichtsmaske, Schwert & n Pelzfummel A: Was für ne Montur S: Wieso? Das is die Kleidung die alle Jäger tragen. A: & wozu die Pest, Doktor Maske? S: Wir Jäger sehn uns eher als Ärzte, als Kämpfer an. A: Ich würde euch eher Hausmeister nenn. Nun gut! Biste bereit? S: Ja, bereit & auf alles gefasst! A: Gut. Ako verwendet sein Chaos-Element & schnippst mit den Fingern. Dadurch teleportiert er sich & Salavus direkt in den Verstand des Menschen, mit dem er vor kurzem noch sprach Wenige Augenblicke später, kommen sie in den Verstand ihres "Patienten" an. Ein leichtes blubbern is dabei überall zu hören & sie stehn vor nem Abbild einer Stadt. S: Oh.. äääh.. was is denn das?! Wo sind wir hier?! A: Sag ma, hörste mir überhaupt zu?! Als ich sagte wo wir hingehn, hab ich eindeutig gesagt, dass wir in den Verstand unseres Patienten gehn, um unser geheimnisvolles Wesen zu finden! Nu sind wir hier & ich sage nich "Huch, wo sind wir denn jetz?!" "Das sollte so nich sein!" "Wie in aller Welt sind wir hierher gekomm?!" S: Ich habe verstanden.. A: Das will ich hoffn! Wenn dich bereits der Eintritt in dieser Welt verwirrt, wie soll denn die Suche nach dem Monster werden? S: Dieser Verstand scheint zu schmelzen! A: Ja, wie Eis in der Sonne. Sowas macht der Wahnsinn mit ein. S: Wo.. müssn wir lang? A: Also, das Monster versteckt sich mit sicherheit, am tiefsten Punkt. Dort wo es den größten Schaden anrichten kann & wo es am besten versteckt is. S: Ja äh.. gewiss, dass macht Sinn A: Bevor wir uns aber auf die Suche machen könn, brauchn wir unsren Gastgeber. S: Äh was?! A: Das Bewusstsein des Typen, in dessen Verstand wir grad eindringen. Irgendwo in einem dieser "Häuser" muss es sein. Wir müssn ihn mitnehm, sonst kann ihn hier alles mögliche passiern. Er is wichtig. S: Was geschieht denn mit uns, wenn ihm etwas passiert? A: Dann werden wir ein Teil dieses Alptraums hier. Der Schatten einer zerbrechenden Psyche. Also, du wirst das. Ich nich. S: Wieso nich? A: Dieser Frage würdige ich nichma ne Antwort Friendo! Jetz halt die Knippen offen! Irgendwo in diesem Abbild der Stadt musser sein. S: Ja, ich geb acht. Als sie sich dem Abbild der Stadt nähern, erklingt eine Stimme im Verstand ¿: Kommt.. nich.. näher! S: Haste das gehört?! A: Ich habe etwas gehört, ja. S: Konnteste es verstehn? A: Wenn mich nich alles täuscht, sagte jemand "Kommt nich näher!" S: Was könnte das gewesen sein? A: Vielleicht unser Gastgeber, oder das Monster, oder was komplett anderes. Du darfst nich vergessen, dass wir uns hier im geschundenen Schädel, eines komplett Geisteskranken befinden, der von einer Art Virus infiziert is. Sehr viel mehr als du weiß ich leider auch nich über die ganze Sache hier. S: Ja, ich verstehe. Hey Ako! Sieh nur da vorne! A: Hm?! Oh! S: Was is das? A: Sehn wirs uns einfach an. Sie gehn zu dem unbekannten Objekt. Als sie bei es sind, erkenn sie das es ihr "Gastgeber" sein muss A: Hoiii na! G: Wer.. seid ihr? Wie seid ihr hergelangt? A: Eww.. dein Bewusstsein scheinbar schon so kaputt, dass es selbst zu nem Monster geworden is. Ich bin jedenfalls Akoasma & das hier is Jäger Salavus! Wir komm um dir mit deinem Monsterproblem zu helfen. S: & wenn ich dich so ansehe.. is das Problem fortgeschritten. G: Dein Licht.. es strahlt wie tausend Sonnen! A: Neutronensterne, wenn ich bitten darf! Sie mich als Leuchtfeuer an & halte dich in meiner Nähe, dann passiert dir nix! G: Ich sehe.. wie die Dunkelheit um dich herum weicht! Ihr habt mich errettet! A: Noch lange nich. Nur fürs erste. Du musst uns begleiten! G: Wohin wollt ihr?! A: Zum Kern deines Verstandes! So tief in dein Unterbewusstsein wie nur möglich! G: Ihr sucht.. das Monster A: Ja, genau! G: Ihr müsst verrückt sein! A: Pfff.. musst du grad sagen! G: Ich habe.. es gesehn! Nie wieder.. ich.. ich kann nich.. Ako schnippst mit seinen Fingern vorm Gesicht ihres Gastgebers A: Hey! Die Nerven bewahren! Was is das fürn Ding? G: Ich sah Augen.. Tentakel.. A: Jaja, soweit isses klar! So sieht jedes zweite Monster aus, dass würde dich nich so zu richten! G: Seine Blicke.. ich kanns nich beschreiben! Ich habe direkt in die Augen gesehn! & es hat mich berührt.. A: Jaaa? G: .. von innen. Es hat direkt meine Gedanken berührt & ich sah.. Dinge, die ich nich sehn konnte. Eigenartige Farben, die ich nur Farben nenne, weil ich kein anderes Wort dafür habe. Es is ne Dunkelheit, wie ich se noch nie gesehn hab. Ein Blick in den Abyss & ich spürte wie mei Verstand schmolz wie.. wie.. A: Eis in der Sonne? G: Ja.. A: Das Ding is also derartig schaurig, dass ma schon vom bloßen ansehn wahnsinnig wird. Ohohoo, jetz will ich das Ding nur noch lieber sehn! S: Ähäm.. ich werde dir folgen Ako! Wenn das bedeutet, das wir diese Welt heiln könn. A: Naa, ich hoffs für dich. Na los, kommt! Für gewöhnlich müssn wir nur diesn Spiralrundungen folgen, um ins Zentrum des Verstandes zu komm! S: Du meinst, wir schreiten an der Decke entlang in die Dunkelheit? A: Es gibt hier drin keine Decke & keinen Boden. Was du siehst is nur ne Projektion, eine Verbildlichung die unser Monsterfrejnd hier geschaffen hat, um sich irgendwie an etwas festzuhalten zu könn. Ein virtuelles Reich wenn de so willst. S: Ich äh.. habe noch nie etwas verwirrenderes gesehn. A: Och ich schon, dass hier is nur Anfängerkram. Wenn de ma was richtig chaotisches sehn willst, sag Bescheid. S: Danke für das Angebot, aber ich denke ich werde verzichten. Sie machen sich aufn Weg zum Kernpunkt des Verstandes & die Reise ins Ungewisse hat nun wirklich begonnen G: Nich in de Dunkelheit blicken.. ich darf nich in de Dunkelheit blicken.. A: Fällt dir das so schwer? G: Ich sehe.. die Schwärze über mei Gesicht kriechen. Alles dröhnt & schwingt mit.. A: Das is nich gut.. Genau deswegen sollste mich ansehn. Ich versuche das was von dir noch übrifmg is zu beschützen, dass kann ich aber auch nur, wenn de dich wenigstens etwas Mühe gibst. G: Verzeihung Akoasma.. ich gebe mei Bestes. A: Danke. Also, auf auf! Nach einiger Zeit ertönt wieder diese mysteriöse Stimme ¿: Kommt.. nich.. näher! Eure Freunde.. werden euch.. verraten! S: Ako! A: Ja? S: Haste das gehört? A: Ich höre das du es hörst. Scheinbar werde ich ausgeblendet. Interessant, dann hat da wohl jemand bemerkt, dass es wenig Sinn macht mich hinters Licht führn zu wolln. S: Du.. hörst also bei mir mit? A: Ich bin achtsamer geworden. Mir sind schon so manche interessanten Monologe verloren gegangen, weil ich nich aufgepasst hab. Das soll mir nich nochma passiern. Erneut macht sich ein unverständliches Geflüster breit, während sie ihren Weg gehn G: Es is die Stimme des Monsters.. A: Also tatsächlich. G: Es flüstert unablässig zu mir, egal wie sehr ich mich bemühe es zu überdecken, ich höre seine Stimme zu jeder Zeit! Ako schnippst mit seinen Fingern & verwendet sei Lichtelement, um den schützenden Lichtradius um deren Gastgeber zu vergrößern A: Auch jetz? G: Nich wenn ich in dei Licht sehe! A: Gut, so solls auch sein. Du darfst dich nich ganz verliern, dass wäre überaus schädlich für deine Heilungsaussichten! G: Wie groß sind schon meine Aussichten?! A: Och, das kann ma nie wissen. Kommt ganz drauf an, was das fürn Ding is. G: Sieh dich doch um.. mei Geist liegt in Trümmern! Ich weiß nich einma mehr meinen Namen! A: Ach das wird schon wieder! Irgendwie.. G: Ich weiß nich wie ich hierher gekomm bin.. ich weiß nix mehr! Meine Erinnerungen sind schwarz! A: Klassisch! Da hat die jemand richtig die Speicherdecke zerschossen! & zwar gründlich! Ich will dich nich anlügen & behaupten, ich würde dir helfen aufzuräumen. Aber ich kann dich immerhin zu jemanden bring der das tut. G: Würdeste das tun? mit verzweifelter Stimme A: Vielleicht, erinner mich nochma dran! G: Mach ich! S: Du bist großzügig Ako! A: Ja nich wahr? Ich weiß auch nich was heute los is, vielleicht langweile ich mich nich so wie sonst! S: Was genau bistn du eigentlich? A: Jetz mach doch bitte nich noch n neues Fass auf. S: Du siehst aus wie n Doktor aus der Stadt, doch dei Wissen & deine Fähigkeiten, sicher biste nich bloß n Mensch. A: Hab ich auch nie behauptet. Ich hab mich nur als Doktor verkleidet, weil ich stilecht sein möchte. Wieso trägste dei Aufzug? S: Es is die klassische Tracht der Jäger! A: Also willste auch nur stilecht sein, einfache Sache was? S: Aber du hast meine Frage nich beantwortet. Was bist du?! A: Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ichs dir nich erklärn. Ich bin n großzügiger Helfer! Klar soweit? Das muss dir reichen! S: Hm.. Sie gehn weiter tapfer mit dezent zermürbten Gastgeber tiefer in hinab um zum Unterbewusstsein zu gelangen. Plötzlich taucht eine Frau auf, zumindest was ma an ihr noch als Frau erkenn kann. Sie dreht sich zu dem Trio & stößt einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus G: HNGH!! Nein.. nein!!! A: Ruhig! Was is denn?! G: Dort vorne! A: Ein Schemen, ja, was is damit? G: Es.. es.. es.. Irgendetwas greift nach mir! ARGH!!! A: Zähne zusammen beißen & Ruhe bewahrn! Sie ins Licht, halt dir die Ohrn zu & geh mir hinterher! G: NARGH! Ein weiterer ohrenbetäubender Schrei trifft deren Patient G: UURGH!!! A: Was zum.. Schemen: Dunkler Schatten kommt über euch! Kein Entkommen vor der Wärme des toten Abgottes! G: Nein.. nein! Die flüsternden Stimmen, die ihnen seit ihrer Reise ins Unterbewusstsein begleiten, vervielfachen sich A: Ruhe bewahren! S: Ako? Was geht hier vor?! A: Er bekommt Panik! Irgendwie muss ihn diese Frau an etwas erinnern! S: Vorsicht! Schemen: Blickt in den Abgrund! Seht euer Ende! A: Hmm.. das is seltsam. S: Sie wird immer größer! A: Eigenartig! S: Weg da! Salavus versucht den Schemen anzugreifen, wird jedoch von einer Druckwelle zurückgeworfen Schemen: Sterbt! G: ICH..HALTE.. ES NICH AUS!!! A: Ruhig bleiben verdammt! Is doch nich so schwer! G: NRRRGH!!! ICH.. SPÜRE.. TAUSEND NADELN!!! ICH GLAUB.. ICH STERBE!! A: Nein tuste nich! Die flüsternden Stimmen werden von mal zu mal lauter, die sie umgeben A: Ignoriers! G: HNGH! Schemen: Sterbt! Verbrennt! Saluvus wird von einer grünlichen Flamme getroffen S: URGH! Sie wird immer größer!!! A: Hey! Versuch sie ma in Flammen zu setzen! S: Ja! Saluvus stößt mit seinen Händen n Feuerball ab, der das Schemen trifft & in Flammen setzt Schemen: Argh! Nein! S: Es funktioniert! Großer Gott, was für ne grässliche Kreatur! A: Machs fertig! G: ICH.. BRENNE! A: Nein das tuste nich! Was willste mir erzähln?! G: SPÄTER.. MACH DAS ES AUFHÖRT!! A: Was soll.. Äach.. ok! Ako schnippst mit seinen Fingern & heilt den Gastgeber etwas mit seinem Lichtelement. Kurz darauf ertönt wieder die Stimme des Monsters ¿: Tiefe.. Wasser! G: Die Stimme des Monsters! Hörste es?! A: Ja, laut & deutlich! G: Was zum Teufel passiert denn hier?! A: Ich denke, wir habn hier irgendn Nerv getroffen! S: Stirb endlich Bestie! Hyahh! Salavus sticht mit seinem Schwert in den Schemen Schemen: Das Ende.. is.. gekommen!!! Kurz darauf zerplatzt diese "Frau" S: Heilige Mutter Gottes.. A: Netter Kampf. S: Eeww.. verflucht! Sie is einfach geplatzt! A: Seh ich! Ziemlich unappetitlich! Salavus verschluckt etwas Blut vom Schemen S: Bah! Alles.. voller Blut! A: Mhm, auch ne kleine Dusche? S: Ich ääh.. Ako nutzt sei Wasser-Element & schnippst mit seinen Fingern. Er lässt dadurch n kleinen Platzregen über sich & Salavus entstehn, der das Blut wegspült S: Danke. A: Keine Ursache. Alles noch beisammen? S: Ja. Ich hab die Bestie bezwungen! Deren Gastgeber japst nach Luft A: Deine Erinnerungen sind recht speziell, aber das muss ich dir wohl nich extra sagen. G: Ich fühle mich ganz taub.. A: Kein Wunder das du dich an nix mehr erinnern kannst. Unser Monster hat all deine Erinnerungen in solche Alpträume verwandelt! G: Das.. das.. war jemand den ich kannte.. Ich glaub sie war mir einma sehr wichtig.. A: Tjaja, menschliches Versagen. Wenn de dich dann bitte wieder zusammreißen würdest! Sofern das nich das nich die einzige Person war der du je begegnet bist, werden wir sicherlich bald mehr verunstaltete Erinnerungen treffen! Ich würde gerne n Zahn zulegen! S: N-Noch mehr?! A: Natürlich! Wenn die nich progessiv immer schlimmer werden, bin ich enttäuscht! Halt deine Waffen bereit! S: Ja.. ehm mach ich! A: Du bekommst doch nich etwa Angst oder? S: Um ehrlich zu sein.. doch! Ich hab noch nie so ein scheußliches Monster gesehn.. wie diese Frau. A: Oh oh, dann dürften uns rosige Zeiten erwarten. Wir sind nich ma in der Nähe des Unterbewusstseins. Weiter aufn Weg zum Kernpunkt des Verstandes, begegnen sie weitere Erinnerungen, die sich in Monster verwandelt haben. Je weiter sie voranschreiten, desto schlimmer werden die Monster. Salavus tut alles daran diese Monter zu bezwingen S: STERBT! STERBT! STERBT!!! Doch plötzlich scheint Salavus Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu hörn S: Was?! Wer is da?! A: Niemand is da! Konzentrier dich! S: Jaaa.. ich höre Stimmen! A: Ja, meine bitte! Wir sind hier an einer wichtigen Stelle! Du musst mir den Rücken freihalten, während ich nachdenke wo wir lang gehn müssn! S: Ääh.. jaja. Die Stimme des Monsters erklingt wieder ¿: Sa..lavus! S: ERGH! G: UUURGH!!! A: & das vorallem DU mir die Nerven bewahrst! G: Ich.. k-k-kann nix mehr sehn! A: Sieh mich an! G: W-Wo bist du?! A: Hier! G: Ich.. k-k-kann nix sehn! A: Meine Güte, wir habens nich mehr weit! Die Windung deines Schädels geht immer weiter Abwärts! Nich mehr lange, dann betretn wir das Unterbewusstsein! Mach jetz ja nich schlapp! G: I-Ich.. g-gebe mei bestes! Die flüsternden Stimmen schallen & hallen von überall & werden wieder lauter. Ebenso ertönt die Stimme des Monsters erneut ¿: Kommt.. nich.. näher! G: NNARGH!!! NEIN!!! S: NGH!!! AAARGH!!! A: Was, macht ihr denn?! S: Das Flüstern.. es is überall. G: ES ZERSÄGT MIR DEN KOPP!!! A: Ihr ääh.. Kommt, Schritt für Schritt weiter gehn! Das packt ihr schon! S: Hm?! Jaaaa.. wo bist du? A: Hier drüben! S: Hhh.. jaa.. bleib bei dir.. Bleib bei dir.. ¿: Die Dunkelheit des Abgrunds.. is alles.. was du finden wirst! A: Äääh.. ok. Ich muss zugeben, dass wird mir auch etwas unheimlich. Sie kommen an eine Art Abhang, welchen sie nun runter müssen, um ihr Zuel zu erreichen A: Sooo! War doch gar nich so schwer was?! Das hier is das Unterbewusstsein. G: Ich.. sehe.. n-n-nix.. A: Tja, so is das. Jägergenie, du bist aber noch da, ja? S: Ich.. ich bin da! A: Gut! Du bist bereit für den Abstieg? S: J-j-j-a.. natürlich. A: Ein äähh, kleines Wort der Warnung, die Monster gegen die du hier drin gekämpft hast waren nich de schönsten, aber wenn wir davon ausgehn, dass das Wesen das se erschaffen hat da unten lauert, dann wage ich zu behaupten, werden wir etwas sehn was nochma n gutes Stück schlimmer is. S: Öhm.. ääähh.. ve-verstanden! A: Ja? Du siehst etwas durchn Wind aus. S: Ich äh, ich k-komme mit dir! A: Gut.. & du Gastgeber musst auch mit! G: Muss.. i-i-ch.. w-w-wirklich?! A: wenn wir dich hier oben lassen, gehste vermutlich drauf, oder schlimmeres. Was is dir lieber? Der einzigen Lichtquelle zu folgen, oder dich in die Schattententakel zu stelln? G: Ich.. bin m-mir nich.. s-s-sicher.. A: Ach das wird schon! Kaputter als so schon, kannste ohnehin nich gehn! Also, auf auf! Ako, Salavus & der Gastgeber klettern nu hinab zum Unterbewusstsein A: Hui, dass is alles nur n Spiel.. nur n Spiel! Du hast nix zu befürchten! S: Haste.. mit mir gesprochen? A: Nein nein, nur mit mir selbst. S: R-Redest.. dir gut zu? A: Als hätt ich das nötig! Du äh, konzentrierst dich aufs Klettern ja? Plötzlich verspürt Salavus unerträgliche Schmerzen & es fühlt sich an, als wurde er von irgendwas gebissen. Ein Zischen & fauchen wird laut. Ebenso werden die Flüsterstimmen lauter & dröhnen in deren Köpfen A: Hört nich hin! ¿: Ihr seid.. bereits.. tot! G: ES.. IS.. IN MEINEM KOPF!!! NEIN!! ES.. IS IN MIR DRIN!!! MEI KOPP!! ICH GLAUB.. ICH PLATZE!!! A: In Ordnung, Zeit für Gegenmaßnahmen! Er nutzt sei Lichtelement & schnippst mit seinen Fingern, um sich & die anderen zu schützen. Aber aus unerklärlichen Gründen, passiert nix A: Man, das Sing hat dei Hirn ja echt im Schraubstock! Ako versuchts noch mehrere male, aber ohne Erfolg A: Los! Alles is gut! Klar soweit?! Sie befinden kurz vor ihrem Ziel. Das Geflüster & die Stimme des Monsters bohren sich regelrecht in die Gehirne. Bei jedem Laut den sie von sich geben, wirkts als wäre ein Echo dabei S: Das hilft nich.. G: HNNNNGH!!! S: Nein, der Abstieg! A: Verdammter Mist! S: Ich.. rutsche ab! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Nachdem se unsanft unten gelandet sind, der Gastgeber keinen Mucks mehr von sich gibt, haben sie ihr Ziel erreicht & sind vor dem Monster S: Uff.. Wo bin ich?! ¿: Sieh.. mich.. an! Siiieeeh.. mich.. aaan!! S: Hngh! ¿: Komm.. nääher! Saluvus, geht wie völlig weggetreten auf das Monster zu A: Das mach ma besser nich. ¿: Hrngh A: Du bleibst genau da stehn! S: Ich.. ich kann nich.. Ako schnippst mit seinen Fingern & lässt Saluvus mit seinem Erd-Element, seine Beine fesseln A: Damitte mir keine Dummheiten machst! Du bist am Boden fest gekettet! S: Ngh! A: Also schön.. Hallo Bestie! ¿: Du bist.. kein Mensch A: Richtig. ¿: Ich wünsche nich.. mit dir.. zu sprechen! A: Ich könnte mir auch besseres vorstellen, als mit einem schleimigen, Augen-Tentakel-Ding zu reden, dass sich in Gehirne eingräbt wie irgendein Parasit! ¿: Die Stunde der alten Titanen.. is gekommen! Stell dich mir nich in den Weg! A: Alte Titanen ja? Ziemlich nettes Wort für so n ekelhaftes Ding. ¿: ... A: Ach dazu haste wohl nix mehr zu sagen wie? S: Ah! Was geschieht mit mir?! ¿: KOMM.. NÄHER! S: Orh! ARGH! MEI ARM!!! A: Was äh, tust du?! ¿: EMPFANGE.. MEI.. GESCHENK!!! Saluvus bekommt nach & nach, aber recht schnell keine Luft & droht zu ersticken. Es fühlt sich an, als würden seine Lungen zerdrückt werden & seine Augen beginnen raus zu quilln. Blut beginnt aus Augen, Ohren, Nase & Mund zu fließen. Er röchelt & schnappt vergebens nach Luft, bis er dann qualvoll erstickt & von dem Monster verspeist wird. A: Was in aller Welt?! Ok, das.. das war jetz echt widerlich! ¿: Gegen die alten Titanen.. isn Sieg ausgeschlossen! Verlasse diesen Ort.. & kehre niemals wieder zurück! A: Schreib mir nich vor was ich zu tun hab! ¿: Du hast.. ANGST!!! A: U-Unsinn! ¿: Ich spüre dich.. Ich kann in dir lesen.. wie in den Menschen.. ANGST!!! A: Äähh.. ¿: Du weißt.. nix von mir.. Du fürchtest dich.. weil du es nich verstehst! A: I-Ich verstehe sehr wohl! Du packst die Gehirne der Leute derart stark, dass ich deinen Griff nich lösen kann! Gedanken & Gefühle sind so verflucht schwer zu entwirren, wenn sich jemand richtig Mühe gibt sie zu- ¿: Mich.. kannste nich.. erklären! Es gibt keinen Halt hier! Das is das Ende aller Dinge! A: Wir sind im Unterbewusstsein irgend eines normaln- ¿: Die dunkelste Schwärze.. der Abyss! Ich werde diese Welt.. verschlingen! A: Ach & was is wenn ich das nich zulasse? ¿: Du hast.. keine Wahl! A: K-Keine Wahl! Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich mit einem Fingerschnippen..- ¿: Tu es! A: Hä? ¿: Vernichte mich! A: Äh jetz?! Hier sofort?! ¿: Zeig mir, wie de es TUST!!! A: Ääh, wo soll ich nur anfangen, bei so nem unförmigen Klumpen?! ¿: Du weißt.. du kannst es nich! Ich.. bin nich hier! Ich bin weit mehr, als diese Hülle! Du kannst meine volle Größe nich begreifen!!! A: Ach, a-a-aber du kannst meine begreifen ja? ¿: Ich muss nich mehr über dich wissn, als ich weiß! Deine Macht.. is insignifikant! A: Insignifikant?! I-I-I-Ich glaub du unterschätzt..- ¿: Du bist flüchtig.. ein vorüberziehendes Staubkorn.. mehr als ein Mensch, aber letztendlich ebenso unwichtig! Verschwinde!!! A: Ich.. ich gehe nich ohne den Jäger! ¿: Es gibt keinen Jäger mehr & es gibt keinen Wirt mehr.. & bald wird es auch KEINE MENSCHEN mehr geben!!! Es gibt nur DEN WAHNSINN.. DEN ABYSS.. DIE ALTEN TITANEN!!! A: Äh.. Äh.. ¿: ICH WÜNSCHE NICH MIT DIR ZU SPRECHEN!!! A: Ääähh.. ich.. Ich geh dann ma! Gut, muss ich wenigstens nich mehr, deine schleimigen Tentakel ansehn! Aber merk dir ein, ich komme wieder!! Dann nutzt er sein Chaos-Element & teleportiert sich weg. In kürzester Zeit wurde die Welt des Jägers vom Abyss verschlungen.